legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Prince Sky (Winx Club)
Sky is the king of Eraklyon and Bloom's fiancee The P Team/B Team Storyline Blackpool Sky will be the second new member of The Multiversal Resistence, he will join around the same time Daisy will. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Like Alice, he joins the group against Minster Sinster and Blackgurumon.Sky arrives on Strange’s ship and with the help of the Bodyguard Unit who decide to join up. Upon Arriving, Norman asks a favor of Brock Samson to go find Star Road who agrees and Sunil decides to join with him and THe Unit as does Sky. Sunil, Sky, Zoe, Serena and Static arrive with The Bodyguard Unit to Star Road and the former three go after Puck while the latter two deal with Ebon. Brock and his allies stop the first disco ball by unlocking the five keys to stopping it and getting the others to Ebon and Puck. Sky and co go to the frost lands and end up meeting Sage, Daisy and Tai as a result they join to chase Jesse on a train.Sky heads with the others to the Paradise Lost Kingdom where he meets with the doopleganger who's ruling the kingdom Lady Anastastia and Henry the grandson (great) of Peter Pan who they help defend the kindom from Loki and Dukat. Sky joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Sky escapes though Crowley's plans and by using Frida, Colress and Qui Gon who do the job for them thanks to Brock Samson using a firecracker and then they save Blue from Pan and Maxmillian. Ultimate Story Prince Sky made his first appearance with the other specialists at the very end of the Ultimate Story special: The Celestial Winx. A long time ago, he lived during the era that the Original Celestial Winx did. He also witnessed Bloom, the love of his life, as she graduated with her friends from Alfea. The girls were then approached by the Great Wizard and were made his servant and then soon became the Celestial Winx. The girls were sent off on their first mission to find and defeat Malicet, with Sky and the other Specialist, watching them depart, awaiting for the day of their return. However, things went horribly wrong. The girls couldn't defeat Malicet and were forced to sacrifice themselves. When the Great Wizard delivered the news about the girls' sacrifice, a grief-stricken Sky lashed out towards their master, blaming him for what had happened to the girls, leaving him guilt-ridden, even though he didn't have a choice. Sky and the other Specialists left to meet with the Enchantress of Magix so that they could find a way to reunite with their girlfriends. When they arrived to meet with the Enchantress, Sky begged her to grant their wish to reunite with their girlfriends again. However, there was no way they can reunite at the moment, but there was one way that they can: she needed to put their entire realm in a cryo-status until the Celestial Winx were to return. Desperate to see their girlfriends again and greatly enraged at the Great Wizard for what they have put them through, they conceded and had her put all of their worlds into a status that lasted for 4000 years. After the Realm of Magix was placed into the stasis, the Great Wizard reverted to his current incarnation, repressed all of his memories and never returned to his true form for those 4000 years. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Kings Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters who are Deft of Blade Category:Sexy characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Winx universe Category:Royalty Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Blondes Category:Caped Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Sky and Bloom Category:Love Interests of Bloom Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Yugo Friends Category:Princes Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dan Green Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story